Summer Landscape
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny and Kyle enjoy the finer things of life. In the middle of a wheat field. Aw yeah. M for a reason.


**_Wrote this wayyyy back in last September, lolz \o/_**

**_Enjoy :p_**

* * *

><p>Things are simple and I have to say, I like it as such. Nothing insane racing through my head, the day nothing more than a lazy passing through as Kenny and I lie side by side in a wheat field staring at the orange and pink sky. I look over at him and see him looking up with a piece of wheat in his lips as he bounces one leg atop the other. I smirk lightly before nestling further into the dirt and taking a deep breath of the crisp August air. I watch the stems dancing around us slowly in a golden glow and smile to myself in my contentedness. My eyes close and I let the tranquility of the moment rush over me a bit.<p>

I feel my side growing warmer and take another breath before turning my head and opening my eyes to a pair of bright blue counterparts.

"What?" I murmur, totally lost in warmth for the moment.

He chews his grass a bit more and his lips tug upward in a smirk. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"Nothin'," I shrug, sighing and delving myself into the soil a bit more. There's nothing I like more than days like this. Days where school isn't eating my ass and Cartman isn't trying to kick it either. They're just a sliver away from total perfection in my book.

I feel Kenny move up against me and I curl my head down into his chest, taking deep breaths of his musky scent and feeling my lips tugging upwards once more. He stays still and lets me huddle into him a bit more, nuzzling into his thick orange sweatshirt as the sunlight beams down on us through the stalks.

I scrunch my nose slightly as something tickles my forehead and shake my head to get it away. It comes right back and I look up in annoyance at the disturbance, finding Kenny staring down on me with his crooked smile, the wheat bouncing between his lips playfully. I roll my eyes and reach up, tugging it out of his mouth and throwing it behind us.

He pouts and looks back at me, "Heeeyyyyy," he frowns. "That was mine."

"Tough," I stick my tongue out playfully before curling up into him once again and taking another calming breath. "That sucks for you," I mutter tiredly.

He's silent for a few moments as our breathing slows together and I listen to the steady beating of his heart. This stays for a good while before I once again feel another tickle on my forehead. I growl and shoot my eyes up at him with feigned anger.

He just smiles goofily, still brushing the backup blade around my forehead playfully. I grab for the piece again and he smiles wider, grabbing my wrist and rolling me on top of him. I let out a small oomph and shake my head before looking down on his expression again. He licks his teeth and raises his brows teasingly.

"Why, Kyle, I had no idea you wanted me so badly," he winks.

"Trust me, I don't," I roll my eyes before smirking down at him. He grabs my hips and pulls me up his chest, raising his neck and pressing our lips together. I sigh a bit through my nose before pushing back down onto him and letting him rest his head against the soil once more. His hands trace up my sides and play with the hem of my shirt before his slides his hands under the cloth and rest them on the small of my back.

He slides his tongue up into my mouth and licks my palate. I twirl my own tongue around his, shutting my eyes and reaching up to put my forearms down on either side of his head. He moves his head and nuzzles our noses against each other's a bit, breathing heavily before looking at me with half-lidded cerulean eyes. He kisses my nose and smiles deeply at me a bit.

"Thought you didn't want me," he purrs.

"Not at all," I smile, leaning my forehead against his and inhaling his scent again. He pecks my lips again, smoothing his hands over my sides and up my spine. I breathe out shakily at his touch,, rubbing our noses against each other's again. I press my lips atop his again and maneuver my tongue in past his lips meeting his as he lets out a hungry moan.

I move my arms up and thread my fingers through his dirtied blonde hair, playing with the strands in-between my digits. He laughs softly into my mouth and runs his palms down my skin, squeezing my ass through my jeans. I moan softly into his lips and he squeezes harder. He thrusts his tongue up and swirls it around mine as he arches his hips up. He moves his hands down under the waistband of my jeans and grabs my ass, holding me down as he keeps pushing his hipbones up into mine. I bite down on his lower lip and suck on his skin before pulling back and looking at him in the golden light.

He shoots me another crooked but lust-filled smile as he works his hand under me and grabs my growing bulge, squeezing me unabashedly. I gasp softly my body jerking on its own accord as he strokes my skin teasingly. I plant my forearms firmer against the ground and kiss him again, not able to help rocking my hips back and forth into his warm palm.

He chuckles against me before pulling back and craning his neck up to suck on my neck hungrily. I whimper against him, tilting my hips more deeply into his hand before he slides his hand back out, leaving me a tad disappointed. He grabs the button of my jeans and rips them apart, digging his canines into my skin as he works. He pushes my jeans just down over my ass and pulls out my hardened cock. He stares at my skin between our torsos and smiles warmly, running his thumb over my already-leaking skin and licking it off his digit slowly with a moan.

I stare at him for a moment before digging my hips down, my cock scraping against the coarse denim of his jeans against his crotch. He licks his lips and grabs my hips, helping me grind down over his growing pant line and watching me appreciatively. I fling my curled bangs away from my eyes and catch sight of the flowing wheat around us, dancing over us to our rhythm as I continue sliding over him.

He winces slightly before grunting and thrusting his hips up impatiently and I have to smirk at his not-too-subtle ways of letting me know when he wants to move on. I slide my jeans off completely and toss them to the side into a few branches of wheat before moving down between his legs and unbuttoning his pants. He lifts up his hips a bit and I start pulling off the fabric down his thighs around his knees. I lean back up over him and thrust my own cock against his teasingly before he grabs both of us in his hand and pumps on us together. I shudder and moan as the curvatures of his cock rub up against mine and the feeling is nearly overwhelming.

He thumbs over both of our slits and mixes our leaking pre-cum before holding his digit up towards my mouth. I take his thumb slowly into my lips and suck on him as I stare into his pleased, beaming blue eyes. Our tastes spread over my tongue and I moan at the sensation before pulling off of his thumb and running my tongue over my lips.

I smile at him and lean down for a final kiss before backing up down his body a bit and sitting to the side of his legs. I fling my hair out of my eyes again before delving my head down around his throbbing erection. I take him into the back of my throat and he moans loudly in the soft silence of the wheat field around us. I purse my lips around him and slowly bob my head, flattening my tongue and letting the veins of his cock entice my nerves a bit with their familiar outlines. I smile to myself as I hear him moaning out my name and close my eyes against the dancing shadows around me, focusing on his warmth around my tongue and the sound of his husky voice. I reach down and cup his balls in my hand, squeezing them gently before pulling off his cock for a brief moment to suckle on them a bit.

His thighs twitch in the midst of my teasing and I pull back from him completely for a moment, my hand pumping the base of his rock-hard shaft. I bring my head back up and around his cock once again, holding him down into the back of my throat for as long as I can withstand before clamping my lips down and pulling up off of him. I lick my lips and lean back over him, straddling his hips on my knees as I waited for him to open his eyes again. He does after a bit, creaking open his lust filled eyes and muttering a simple "fuck" and shaking his head softly at me in disbelief.

I smirk at him before lowering my hips down and brushing my ass over his erect cock. He moans impatiently and tries thrusting up into me and I raise my hips up with a smile.

"You asshole," he pouts.

I snigger and shake my head. "You're the one being impatient."

He opens his mouth to retort before resorting to merely pouting some more. I laugh softly and brush my lips over his before resting my hand on my ass and pulling my skin apart and starting to lower myself onto his hot skin. I bite my lip as I start descending down over him and stifle out a long moan. Kenny's hand makes it up and runs over my thigh, resting on my hip and pushing me down some more. I finally take him all in and let go of my ass, wincing and putting my hands down on the ground on either side of his ribcage. I take a few shaky breaths, looking up through my red hair and finding him looking at me with another lusty grin atop his face. He holds both of my hips as I start raising myself up on him and falling back down.

I let out a long moan into the empty fields and dig my fingertips into the soft dirt under us. Kenny's blazing skin scrapes inside of me intensely and makes me shake with overwhelming euphoria as I engulf the familiar skin. I shut my eyes for a brief moment and take a deep breath of the earth that surrounds us. I reopen my eyes to that of my lover and I can't help but smile as I watch him. He's staring at my face with hazy, gleaming eyes as he raises and lowers my hips, his hands firmly grasping around my waist and squeezing his fingers around me lovingly each time I fall back onto him.

I run my teeth over my teeth and watch him back for a bit before smiling and leaning my upper body over him more. My cock falls onto his abs as I start pressing my hips back onto him further and further, our faces mere inches apart. He grabs my ass and continues helping to move me before smashing our lips together. I moan as he chews on my lip and suckles my tongue a bit.

I groan uncomfortably in my position before planting a final kiss on his chapped lips and raising myself straight up on him. I grab his forearms and use them to move myself along his skin. I lean forward just slightly and smack down onto his skin harder as I find my prostate and cry out in pleasure. I feel the dirt sinking beneath my knees and pay it little mind as I lick my lips and watch him through my half-lidded eyes.

One of his hands glides over my hip and grabs a hold of my rock-hard dick and starts pumping on me agonizingly slowly. He watches me with a cocked, amused brow as I keep moving, desperately throwing my hips forward in an attempt to make his hand move faster.

"S-stop teasing me," I wince. He laughs and resorts to merely stoking his thumb over the head and making me groan anxiously.

"Jackass," I murmur, about ready to pull off of him and make him just jack off on his own before he clasps his hand around me and finally starts pulling on my skin compliantly. I moan happily, grinding my hips down on him and taking deep, heavy breaths as I move. "Nn-nngh...G-God...," I pant out.

"Feel good?" he asks saucily.

I can't even think of a response as I shift slightly and slam him up into my prostate again. I nearly fly off of him with the jolt of pleasure coursing through me.

"Aw, fuck, Kyle," he licks his lips and leans his head back. He starts trying to get me to move faster and I cooperate all that my limited movement allows me to, slamming myself down onto his flaming skin somewhat greedily. "Oh fuck," he repeats. I feel him tensing and continue pushing myself all I can onto him. I clamp down my muscles around his thick cock and it drives him over the edge almost immediately as he calls out my name somewhere in a mess of random slurs. I arch up at the feeling of him releasing deep inside of me, continuing to ride him until he's milked and I can feel him trailing down my inner thighs in streams of hot and sticky cum. I sigh contentedly and pull off of him as he starts softening, my cock begging for some form of release.

Ken realizes this and pulls out from under me as soon as he regains focus and sits up in front of me, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me against him tightly as his other hand works on jerking my skin around determinedly.

"Like this?" he breathes against my lips deeply.

I just moan and my eyes flutter against my skin as I let out a breathy gulp and wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his cum cooling on my legs and it does nothing more than increase my intense pleasure. I pull his head into mine and press our lips together, pushing my tongue against his as I greedily take all of him that I can as he pulls me closer to my edge.

"Ah...nn-god, Kenny," I moan past our dancing tongues.

He smiles and chuckles, pulling back and staring into my eyes. "Come for me if you like it so much," he orders. I can practically feel my pupils shrink at the tone of his voice and my body tenses immensely before my hips arch forward with a loud cry of his name and I explode intensively into his waiting hand. He kisses me and gulps down each of my screams as my arms hold his neck in a death grip. My body finally ceases its spasms with a few twitches of my muscles and my eyes automatically droop tiredly. I slump into him and he holds me up with a soft chuckle, kissing my head gently.

"Good?"

"Mhm," I nod against him, creaking my eyes open and watching the wheat dance across the dirt in slim shadows.

"Good," he laughs. I close my eyes against him and rub my face against his sweatshirt taking a deep breath. He slams his hand onto my cheek and I cry out in surprise, lurching back before he smears my cum over my face. I fall back onto my bare ass in the dirt and make disgusted noises, wiping the spooge off of my face as best I can. He watches me and laughs hysterically. I glare up at him, feeling it still trailing down my face as he stares at me amusedly. He grabs a piece of wheat and waves it around. "Bet you would've much rather had this going across your face, huh?"

"You asshole," I mutter.

He laughs again before picking me up under my shoulders back onto my knees. He takes his sleeve and wipes the mess off my face before kissing my lips softly. "Sorry," he pouts, looking at me with big, blue eyes. "Forgive me?" he sticks his lip out pathetically.

I roll my eyes, pecking his mouth quickly before he smiles and brings us both down onto the soil again, pulling me into his clothed chest. He slides his sweatshirt off and throws it down over my bare legs and ass and I can't help but smile at the lug. He's a retard but I guess that he's mine so I can learn to be happy with that fact.

We stare up at the sky as the orange hue starts to fade into a deep purple and I have to sigh again at the moment of it all. Things seem so much simpler this time of year. Things are slowed down for a while, people can stop to enjoy the little things that they have in their life. I look to see Kenny staring at me intently with a dreamy look on his face. As soon as we lock eyes, he smiles again and kisses my forehead, leaning his blonde head atop mine. I smirk crookedly and roll my eyes in good humor at him.

We fall into silence and listen to the wind rustling the wheat grains around us and I soon fall prey to it's non-synchronized swaying beat. My eyes start falling heavily as I lie in the warmth of my boyfriend's tender arms and gentle periodic kisses, the warmth of the soothing sound cascading around us, and the overall warmth of Summer; my time of rest and simplicity, the time where all the little things come together to make the little things that are seemingly insignificant, absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mkay sooooooo I just wanted to upload this for the purpose of an AN xD; /devious_**

**_There's this site called Piratepad. It's like iscribble but for writers ;w;_**

**_Some of you should write with me sometime ;w;_**

**_And I had someone on Tumblr as me if I'd write out stories and let people watch. I figure that'd be boring as all hell for you but I totally would if you wanted me to. Then we could chat and stuff and it'd be awesome ;w;_**

**_Lemme know if you wanna write with meeeee. And I'll say stuff on like, Twitter and Tumblr if I'm writing and we could all hang together because seriously, I lahv you guys and I'd love to chat with you all some more \o/  
><em>**


End file.
